Probie Probed
by babygurl0506
Summary: JIBBS. "What are you thinking about?" "Paris." Dissection of the Jen and Gibbs scenes in 3x10 PROBIE. Rated for later chapters... will become AU.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I was watching Probie… and this little diddy popped into my head. Jibbs will forever be my OTP… RIP Jen.**_

_**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING… wish I did, cause Jen would be alive, and for that matter so would Kate but I digress….**_

_**READ AND REVIEW.**_

* * *

Her large brown eyes followed him as he passed her, "Go right in Special Agent Gibbs." The strut an all too familiar sight for her, as was the arrogant way he just passed her with barely any recognition. He'd go in whether or not she tried to stop him and she'd given that battle up after the first month of fighting him. She continued her busy work and smirked at the sultry voice that sounded from within the room the man had just entered, "Shut the door Jethro." She forced back the expression as he approached the door with a forced straight line of a mouth. She watched the door shut soundly and buzzed DiNozzo, "40 that we hear an argument through the doors."

* * *

"Shut the door Jethro." She watched him turn with a large silent sigh and followed him with her clear green eyes; her eyes capturing each movement as he shut the door to her office. She met his eyes as he turned and collected her strength to carry out this conversation, "I'm flashing back to Paris, in '99." She watched the reminiscent smile grace his thinned mouth and his eyes glaze over in memory and gave him a moment- almost tempted to relive it herself; _ALMOST _ being the operative word in her mind. "Not what you're thinking…" the teasing tone in her voice there for only a moment as she focused on the information, maps and charts that graced the plasma screen of her computer. "No… Then what?" His voice sounded through the room with a smirk that she could _hear_, and that she would rather not have to see. She forced herself to relax and looked at him, slipping back into her professional persona, "I remember you covering for another agent... who messed up." She swallowed the lump in her throat as she admitted the wrongdoing she had committed 9 years earlier. "What agent was that?" She grit her jaw momentarily, _Son of a bitch. He would make me go through this._ "You know damn well what agent." She battled the increasing drive within herself to scream it at him and opted to raise her voice just _slightly_ enough to show him that she was ready to keelhaul him if he pushed her too far.

* * *

"You know damn well what agent." He saw the look on her face and continued to push her buttons without even giving it a second thought, "Oh, you mean the time you shot that guy." He nodded nonchalantly and shrugged, hoping he was riling her up even more. He'd never admit it to anyone but he missed that side of Jen; The side that wouldn't tolerate any of his antics and that played by his rules- and his alone. Her immediate answer of a question shattered his thoughts, "Did McGee blow it?" The instant desire to protect his team, his PEOPLE, overwhelmed the desire to see her lose control and he stepped up to the plate like the Marine he once was and would always be and cobalt blue met sage green as he responded, "McGee is a probie. Probies make mistakes. Having said that, no I don't think he did." He'd just gotten the sentence out when Jen cut him off, "Where's the gun?"

* * *

"Where's the gun?" _Always anticipate Jen._ The lesson had stuck, whether she wanted to admit it or not, and she had known he would stand behind his people regardless of if they were in the right or not. But she wasn't his junior agent anymore and she had to be responsible for the actions of ALL her agents- including Jethro's team. She steeled her eyes and glared at him, "The slug that was fired-" She grit her jaw at the interruption that ceased her thought from her lips, "I don't know… but I will find out." _Bastard. _ She narrowed her eyes and counted backwards from ten to keep her temper in check and stay professional. A part of her hated that he was such a jackass and wouldn't let her finish a thought, and the other part of her loved that he would always be one step ahead of her, whether she liked it or not. It was one of those endearing flaws that made Jethro so memorable and so arrogant at the same damn time; and she couldn't help but admit that a part of her was still attracted to that. She pushed away from her desk and stood as she addressed him. "The CNO's aide called me a 7am this morning. Admiral Chapman wants to know what's going on. He asked me..."

* * *

He couldn't help but smirk. He'd gotten under her skin. He'd done what he had wanted to do all day. He watched her move and his mind slowly drifted back to Paris- the topic that had started the whole exchange. Her words slowly blurred as his eyes studied her ass as she turned; his mind time traveling back to that small hot room in Paris, her moans and gasps echoed in his mind and it wasn't until he sensed that she had stopped talking that he came back to the present. Her hand rested on the center of the back of her office chair while her wide green eyes narrowed and her head tilted. He cursed the black wool turtleneck that covered her long lean neck and mentally tried to remember the way it felt to press his lips to it, "What are you thinking about?" He grinned at her question and couldn't help but respond honestly, "Paris."

* * *

"Paris." _I should've known. _"Get your mind out of the bedroom, Jethro." She hated saying it; almost as much as she imagined he hated hearing it. It wasn't that she'd FORGOTTEN how it felt to have him close, to hear him whisper her name, to see him kissing down the long plane of her body… _JENNIFER!_ She mentally shook herself free of that line of thought and forced the professionalism back into place, albeit not as securely as she had hoped. He had seen her thoughts, she could tell in his face. She was made and he'd never let her live it down. "Let's get some answers." It was the best she could muster up in that moment. She glanced up in time to see that smile on his face and if she hadn't been sitting, she was 99% sure her legs would've buckled. That smile haunted her fantasies at night, and taunted her in her days at work. She nodded to the door, "Go Jethro. Your _PEOPLE_ need you." He smirked and leaned down- speaking in a hushed tone, "I'm not letting you off the hook that easy Jen." She leaned forward and stood her ground, "There is no discussion Special Agent Gibbs. There will be NO off the job." He let a soft laugh breathe out of his body and he shook his head, "We'll see." He headed to the door and shut it behind him. She growled and shook her head while muttering under her breath, "Arrogant son of a bitch."


	2. Chapter 2

_**ALL DISCLAIMERS ARE IN CHAPTER ONE…**_

_**A/N: Yes, I KNOW there's a scene with JIBBS and the other characters… NO I'm not doing it… I started it but its just too dialoguey and blah…. So we skip to the end of the scene… and some filler stuff BY ME. Yay for creative fits. It's shorter... but the 3rd one is longer...  
**_

_**READ AND REVIEW. 3 reviews required until I post the 3rd installment.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

She grit her jaw as the men exited her office, her grip on the door handle a smidge tighter than necessary as her knuckles went white. She shut the door calmly and turned to him. Fire rose in the green orbs as she eyed him and the anger she'd been holding back during what _should_ have been an amicable meeting of the minds that turned into a pissing match between a metro captain and Gibbs began to surface. She narrowed her eyes at him and knew her voice was tense and strained, "Before you jump down my throat, you think about what you would do if that cop shot McGee and McGee didn't have a weapon." She breezed past him in a controlled rage and restrained her need to smack him so hard his head would be spinning for days. She felt his eyes on her as she headed to her window and crossed her arms over her chest in a huff, leaving her back facing him.

* * *

He'd seen that fire before- he loved that fire and while he hated when she got into his case, and hated even more when she was in the right, he couldn't help but feel bad that her integrity and her ability to keep the agency unbiased had been brought into question because of him. He swallowed and licked his lips before heading over and standing behind her, "Jen… how'd you feel when you were in his shoes?" Her silence spoke volumes to him and he nodded, "Jen, he's scared. He's confused. He's questioning everything. You want answers? I'm working on it. Throwing him to the wolves at Metro PD won't help the cause." He met her eyes in the reflection of the window, "What'd I tell you when we were in Paris?"

* * *

"What'd I tell you when we were in Paris?" She blinked at the sheen that was forming over her eyes and heard the words echo in her head almost as if he was saying them again to her right now. _I won't let you down. I got you covered._ She swallowed the lump in her throat and turned her head from him, "That was different Jethro." He had taken the fall for her then, but her shot hadn't been a kill shot… and it hadn't been an undercover officer who was unarmed. She stared down at the corner of the window sill and listened as he sighed. She bolted her strength to the sticking place and turned to him, "Until we prove otherwise, McGee shot a Metro cop who was unarmed and not a threat. You want to protect him? You bring me evidence that he was in the right. Until you do, I want him at desk duty."

* * *

"Until you do, I want him at desk duty." He narrowed his eyes at her and waited until she was done, "Finished?" He took the further narrowing of her eyes to mean 'yes' and moved closer, "My gut's telling me there's something else going on Jen… and whether you like it or not, I will fight for my agent. I did it for you… and I'll do it for him." He moved past her purposefully and slammed the door as he exited in an angry blaze of silver hair. The walls shook with the reverberating impact of the door and he growled as he headed to his bullpen with a renewed purpose. Mumbling under his breath about the stubbornness of the redhead and how he wasn't surprised he had 3 ex-wives.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER IN CHAPTER ONE….

A/N: Wow. Well… Got a few more reviews than were needed and I love it. KEEP IT COMING. I love hearing what you all think. I have little replies down at the bottom so go check em out… Personally- this is my favorite scene; The elevator scene. I love LOVE love Lauren's acting in it. To me, she's pure genius in this one. That being said- I had to watch the scene well over 10 times, while writing this. WOO. Hope you all like it and I can't wait for more reviews and such. This is the longest one YET. There's more... I think it's probably going to run 6 or 7 chapters. Also **IF YOU HAVE ANYTHING YOU WANT TO SEE, PUT IT IN A REVIEW AND I'LL SEE WHAT I CAN DO. **

_**3 more reviews have to go up before the next chapter does.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Surprisingly enough- her day had gotten better after that little _INCIDENT _between Jethro and Metro Captain. No conflicting calls from FBI and CIA or any other sister agencies, and thankfully no other conflicts with Jethro's team- though she could almost SENSE how short-lived that would be. Her back cracked 3 times as she stretched her arms forward over her desk and finished the paperwork for the day before checking the clock on her computer screen. A smirk lined her lips at the fact that for the first time in a month she was leaving before 10 PM. She stood and turned her computer screen off as she headed over to the coat rack and pulled her scarf on. Cynthia had left some time ago and it was silent in the upper spaces of the NCIS headquarters. She pulled her coat on and grabbed her purse and her briefcase, tossing in a few case folders and then hit the lights off before heading to the elevator and getting in. Her thoughts were running over her list of things to do that evening with a relaxing bath ranking very high on that list before the elevator jolted to a stop at another floor. She sighed and drummed her fingers on the strap of her purse, anxiously awaiting going home and relaxing. She stared at the doors as they opened and made to smile at whoever came on the elevator- until she saw the silver hair. _Damn it. _She turned her head from him and stared straight ahead hoping she could ignore him for the ride. "Still here?" _So much for that plan of attack._

_

* * *

  
_

Not surprisingly- his day had gotten substantially worse. Abby hadn't found anything new, Ducky hadn't found anything new, DiNozzo and David hadn't found the bullet, and McGee smelled like a funeral with all the incense and aromatherapy crap he insisted Abby had made him tolerate. He could still hear the Junior Agent stumbling over his words when he came back from Abby's lab a half hour later smelling of the oils and incense. _"Boss, she handcuffed me to a chair… I.. I.." _Jethro shook his head with a chuckle and put his gun and badge in the drawer, locking them away and pulled his coat on before flicking his light off. Noticing DiNozzo's light was still on on his desk, he headed over while adjusting his coat and moved to turn it off when a yellow piece of paper caught his eye. He glanced at it and laughed seeing the words 'sperm bank' and 'director of critical issues' on the paper. _Only DiNozzo._ He shook his head laughing while turning the light off and headed to the elevator. Tonight would be a good night to work on the boat, get some takeout, and just spend it in the basement. His thoughts drifted to Jen, and suddenly the idea of time alone with his boat transformed into grabbing takeout on his way over to Jen's and surprising her. He knew she was angry with him and this could be a way to get back onto her good side. He punched the elevator key and waited while debating in his head between Chinese, burgers, or Greek takeout. The ding alerted him to the elevator's arrival and he looked up as he moved to get in and was greeted with the sight of a very familiar redhead. He mentally grinned, hoping he could maybe start to warm up to her now; maybe her day had gotten better and she'd be a little more forgiving. "Still here?"

* * *

She tried to NOT grind her teeth as he spoke and stepped into the elevator. She kept her eyes forward and tightened her grip on her briefcase strap in irritation, "NO. I'm the director's doppelganger." The sarcasm dripped off her tongue and she knew it. If he was trying to be cute he was failing- MISERABLY. "Never did know what that meant." Thoughts of how NOT surprised she was rolled through her mind as she grit her jaw and shook her head. She opened her mouth to respond but stopped upon seeing some junior agent slip in between the doors. She diverted her eyes from the girl and moved back a slight step to make more room in the elevator for the younger woman. She kept Jethro in her peripheral vision and watched him around the other woman. Her eyes couldn't help but watch as his head tilted towards the girl, his eyes glancing her over before she turned and smiled at him while Jen's lips drew into a straight line and she almost rolled her eyes at the action. The tension in the air between the two older adults had to be palpable to the younger adult and it seemed that once the doors opened- she couldn't get off fast enough, speaking a rushed 'Goodnight' over her shoulder and then bustling away. Jen was about to follow her lead while Jethro leaned out the elevator before he began speaking to her again- a silent curse sped through her head as his cool voice filled the elevator car, "So a doppelganger is someone who's pissed." _You have no idea._

_

* * *

  
_

"_NO. I'm the director's doppelganger." _ He almost winced at the biting sarcasm in statement. Yep, she was still upset. He smirked- she always had been good with words and had become somewhat of a master at being able to use that against him; THAT and her body were the only two ways she'd ever been able to distract him from a task, a hard case, anything that was wrong. Her body…. Yeah that was the LAST thing he needed to be thinking of in a confined space with Jen, especially when she was angry. Things wouldn't go well... "Never did know what that meant." His admittance of that SHOULD have bought him some points, in his mind. How often did he readily admit that to someone? He grinned at the chrome doors waiting for her reply and mentally cursed as the young broad put her in the door and stepped on. He checked her over with his eyes- his immediate concern protection for Jen- then smiled and nodded when the girl caught his eyes. The rest of the ride was filled with obvious tension building in the space and Jethro could sense both the junior agent's anxiousness to get away and Jen's too. Once the doors opened he acknowledged the girl politely one more time before making sure she was gone and then returning to Jen and continuing their conversation, wanting to stop her before she got off too. "So a doppelganger is someone who's pissed?" The sarcasm she'd used earlier coming back to her in his words. "Yes Agent Gibbs this one definitely is." _Bad choice. _"Why?" He could sense that asking the second question was an even worse idea. Those emerald eyes that he was so familiar with were narrowed more than he could ever remember seeing them and her anger was radiating from her as she retorted over his question, "WHY?! Because you countermanded me in front of the metro police."

* * *

"WHY? Because you countermanded me in front of the metro police." The shock of him asking why was almost more unsettling than the fact that he had the stupid smug look on his face that had been following her all god damn day. She felt the back of her neck tense as she turned to him to finish the confrontation and forced herself NOT to hit him with the heavy briefcase. "I didn't countermand you. You overruled me." Jen knew the only way to win this one and get out of there fast was to throw another word at him. Her experiences had taught her that only two things could throw him off, large words and sex… and towards the end of their time together in Paris and as partners, the second part of that had become her only weapon; that wasn't going to work now though. No matter how attractive he was when he was pissed. Fighting had often been somewhat of a foreplay for them, the only way to really let out the frustration that they felt with each other that usually ended with either him pining her to the nearest object and making her give up the fight or resulted in her teasing him later to admit that he was in the wrong. Images and flashbacks flashed through her brain for a millisecond before she realized she had to get off that line of thinking or else something that could compromise her position at NCIS would happen. "Semantics." She spat the large word at him with an almost triumphant air and breezed off of the elevator to get away from him quickly, the feelings of want and desire pulsing through her blood and alerting her to the fact that she couldn't get away from him fast enough.

* * *

He'd seen it in her eyes; the flash of memories of how their fighting used to end, and he held back any and all recognition of it. Now wasn't the time to act on it. _Chinese_, he decided silently in his head, _I'll take Chinese over tonight. Make this right between us._ He watched her head out and figured her might as well irk her just a little more- rile her up just a little bit more before he'd come by and make her give up the fight. "Is that like doppelganger?" He smirked calling it after her and watching her walk away, knowing that tonight, he'd either be hearing her explain the words or be pissed at himself for pushing her too far. "Get a dictionary." He sighed and mentally chalked this one up to her, she'd won this round, but later tonight he'd win the second. He turned and headed to his car, in the opposite direction of her, and climbed in. He called in the order and headed over to pick it up, stopping only to grab a bottle of bourbon. He drove the hot food over to her house and parked in her driveway before carrying it and the bottle of bourbon up to her front door. He knocked and heard her come to the door.

* * *

"Who the hell could this be?" She glanced out the window on the door and groaned softly before opening it only enough so that she could block his entrance, "What the hell do you want?" He smirked and held up his items, "Brought the doppelganger some food." She stayed where she was even as he tried to take a step into her house to enter, "No, Jethro." Her voice was strong and willful- she was not backing down. He stopped and tilted his head before chuckling and trying again. She pulled the door closer to her and repeated herself in the same voice, "Go home Jethro." She turned and shut the door, engaging the lock and leaning her back to it, closing her eyes and releasing a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. She blinked as she battled the half of her that wanted him here, that needed him to talk to her to tell her how he felt about the whole situation, but she knew she couldn't have that; she'd have to settle that on her own and forced herself to focus on the fact that she'd just approved the order for McGee to be interrogated by Metro PD in the morning. She had just crossed Jethro in the worst way and now wasn't the time to try to make up with him.

* * *

_**A/N 2: REVIEW REPLIES…….**_

**4sweetdreams- **It's definitely the highlight of the ep for me too. I think its one of the view episodes where we get to see some playfulness between them… that's why I chose it. Hope you keep following and enjoying it.

**aserene**- Um… seeing you reply just about made me cry. I've loved your stuff for a LONG time… so you thinking this is worth a review, and a POSITIVE one at that, is a HUGE deal for me. I was slightly confused about the breaks between dialogue thing though… help? LOL

**Emeilia-Rose- **I'm glad you like how I'm doing it. I hope it lives up to the episode and the characters. I'm trying… I've never really been a GOOD Jethro. I RP Jenny so I think I got her down- but Gibbs is a little harder. I'm glad you like it though. Thanks.

**Prettycrazy**- Hope this chapter lives up to everything you're looking forward to and I hope to hear back from you more. :)

**BAMACRUSH **and **writingfreak145 **and **Demi** **-** Thanks for the support and encouragement. My plan is to update every time review quotas are met, which is hopefully every day. We'll see if it sticks. :P

**Jibbs lover-** Thanks for the support. LOL I'm glad you liked the title… and I'm glad you liked the added in moments, there's so many moments we don't see in the show between them that I felt it needed to be explored. Thanks!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER IN CHAPTER ONE…..**

**A/N: Whoa… sorry it took a couple days. Been hectic round here… as usual, review replies at the bottom of the chapter. I'm combining TWO scenes in this one…. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

  
**

His blood ran cold at the announcement Ziva made. They were going to interrogate McGee- and Jen had approved it. His first thoughts of why and how she could blatantly ignore his request were followed by the increasing urge to go into her office and talk some sense into her. Hadn't he taught her better than that? He grit his jaw and eyed the catwalk behind Ziva's head before unceremoniously moving around her as she was midsentence of HOW she'd found the info out and ran up the stairs to her office, taking them two at a time and stormed past Cynthia before heading into her office and slamming the door; his eyes on her as soon as the door had opened. She was pulling items from her briefcase and organizing them into piles on the desk. He growled in his throat and approached her at a rapid clip and addressed her in a tense tone as he came to stand in front of her desk, "When were you going to tell me?" The fact that she continued doing what she needed to do irked him to no end and the fact that he couldn't get a rise out of her or intimidate bothered him even more.

* * *

It hadn't been an easy choice for her to make. In all honesty she'd gone back and forth about it all night, but at the end of the internal debate the only logical choice she could make as the director was to send McGe and to let Metro have their day with the suspect; after all, she had promised them complete cooperation and that she would do whatever she could to help the case get solved. She'd known the rage he'd be in when he'd hear and she knew that it wasn't going to be pretty… him angry. It never WAS good to see him pissed and this would put him further over the edge than any stunt she'd pulled as a probie back in the day. The resounding thud of her door being thrown open and slamming brought her back to the real world and she glanced up as he came in then returned to unloading the briefcase she'd taken home the evening before. "When were you going to tell me?" She cast another glance his way and pulled a large stack of files from the bag- barely giving him recognition, "I see we're picking up where we left off yesterd-," she knew she'd irritated him when he raised his voice to interrupt her, "If you're sending McGee to Metro you're damn right we are." She looked up at him as she screwed her courage to the sticking place and swallowed, "Didn't know I had to ask your permission." She dropped her eyes, in an act of regret and shame that she'd defied him, yet again, but also to show him that he needed to drop it.

* * *

He hated when she did that. He hated that look down she did when she was trying to tell herself she'd made the right choice even when she knew she hadn't… and he hated how much he loved her looking up at him after she looked down. He glared at her, trying to use the tactic that had worked so well in the past on her, against her now. "Don't give me the stare I'm not a Junior Agent anymore." He knew there was only one way to get her to break; insult the one thing she had going for her- the director status. "No, you're a junior director." He saw the flash of hurt in her eyes before she growled back at him, "That's ENOUGH Special Agent Gibbs." Her eyes showed how hurt she was at the personalized attack he'd just delivered and if Cynthia hadn't buzzed in when she did- he knew she would've gone into him more. He fumed as she responded to the assistant over the intercom and then pointed his finger in her face, another move he knew she hated, "You need to learn to say no."

* * *

She glared at him. Attacking the director status was hitting below the belt… it was an unfair hit to get her to back down and she wasn't going to let him win. If Cynthia hadn't buzzed in when she did- he would've gotten an earful. She responded calmly to her young assistant before looking up at him and hearing his words echo around her, "You need to learn to say no." She couldn't help but smirk as she recalled the night before when she'd told him no… or how she'd left him in Paris, a silent NO to spending their lives together. She smirked as she grabbed her things for MTAC while holding his eyes, "I did Jethro." She saw the realization dawn in his bright blue eyes and pulled back from the desk before heading around it, "Or have you forgotten?" She headed out of her office, leaving him there alone with a trail of her perfume and only that. She took a deep breath to relax herself as she headed to MTAC and to her meeting.

* * *

He hadn't been expecting that. He never would've thought that she'd get down and dirty like him. He faced forward-staring out her window as she threw their past in his face before leaving him there. He turned once she was gone and stared at the door, wondering if he should follow her to continue this- or just let it go. He finally exited the office and was greeted with the news of the case update that McGee and Abby had figured out. He watched them discuss it and barked orders but his thoughts remained upstairs in that office, with Jen, wondering what he could do to save his agent and their relationship. He was frustrated and needed a break… some time away to THINK. He grabbed his jacket, "Going for coffee," the white lie slipping from his lips convincingly. He got up and left, leaving them behind and leaving McGee to go it alone at Metro.

* * *

She'd gotten the news before Jethro had. It was probably better that way. She paced in her office and knew he would be along shortly. She heard him before she saw him, a muffled growl through her doors of "The Director in?" She swallowed and prepared for the onslaught that she was about to face. The door flew open and she stood her ground behind her desk- it would be to her advantage to stand. What did she hear about animals in the wild? They puss up to make themselves bigger or more intimidating? She straightened her back and tried to feel bigger, but knew it wouldn't help her in this battle with him. After their encounter in her office, she'd realized she had hit a little TOO low below the belt, and after hearing about McGee, she'd bitten the bullet and pleaded for them to release him to NCIS- knowing it'd buy her some salvation from Jethro. As she watched him advance towards her now- she hoped that it'd be the one thing that could save their relationship. She looked at him and spoke gently, "Close the door please." His steely eyes met hers and she knew he'd deny her that. "No. You don't want that door closed Director." He was ready to kill- and she'd have to risk it. "I don't?" His eyes narrowed and he furrowed his brow at her, "NO."

* * *

He watched her pass and heard the door shut behind before she spoke again calmly, "Let 'er rip." He wheeled around and tore into Jen trying his damnedest to hold back from screaming at her, "The US attorney's office is charging McGee with negligent homicide. Metro is booking him right now. Do YOU know why?" His eyes narrowed as he clearly insinuated that she crucified him by handing him over to Metro. He watched the sigh that flowed through her body and swallowed as she placed the blame onto McGee with a subtle nod, "Because he admitted to making a tragic mistake." He growled his response out and took a subtle step towards her, "No." He took several more steps and told her the REAL reason McGee was in this predicament, "Because you may know how to kiss ass but you sure don't know how to protect it." He stood in front of her and glared into her emerald orbs that met his with the same passion over this topic, "And you think you're protecting that boy by ignoring the facts?"

* * *

"And you think you're protecting that boy by ignoring the facts?" She was, admittedly, in the wrong but she'd die before she'd admit to Gibbs that she had made a poor decision. She'd barely gotten it out of her mouth before he replied to her, "He's not a boy. He's a NCIS Special Agent. He's one of MY people. I don't leave my people behind. It's a MARINE thing." He glared at her and she sighed watching him ramble on at her. Her eyes held his, not daring to look away and show a sign of weakness to him. Any show of weakness to Jethro and her career as Director would be over. He'd walk all over her if he could and she had to stay strong enough to say no to him… over and over. "What are you going to do?" She almost felt her legs go weak as he closed in on her and spoke in his deep voice to her; his voice implying that he wanted no argument in return, "I'm going to go to Metro and get him." _Stand your ground Jen._ She knew this was the moment she would be able to reverse some of the hurt her choices had caused, "No." She shook her head and curled her toes in her heels trying to stand strong and hard against Jethro… even as he gave her an irritated glance and repeated her words with disdain, "No?"

* * *

"No?" Had she REALLY just said that to him? "You're eye sight's weak… not your hearing." He gritted his jaw at the calm expression on her face and the sparkle in her eye that she held a trump card that he hadn't seen yet. He narrowed his eyes and clapped his hands onto her shoulders, feeling her jolt slightly at the grip and he allowed himself a moment to appreciate the feeling of her in his grasp before he moved her aside while continuing to hold her eyes. He paused for a millisecond, almost wanting to pull her to him and make her understand his reasoning, before common sense took over and he released her and grabbed the door instead. He opened it and stormed past her as she stood stark still before calling after him as he walked away, "You're not going to Metro because McGee is on his way HERE." He stopped just past Cynthia and listened to her with a ghost of a smirk on his face, "I convinced Captain Carsen that he wasn't a flight risk and to release him into our custody until his arraignment hearing." She couldn't help but show the upturn at the ends of her mouth and the cocky tilt of her head as she showed him her trump card. He heard the door shut and turned to it glancing at Cynthia then starting to take leave. He got to the door frame of Cynthia's office, before making the decision and heading back into Jen's office and slamming the door shut. He grabbed her at the elbows from behind and pulled her back into his chest as he dropped his head to her ear and growled heavily into it, "You like playing games with me Jen?"

* * *

A soft gasp escaped her throat at the contact of his firmed chest to her back and her eyes slid close against her will as he spoke into her ear, his hot breath dancing down her neck. She swallowed and tried to find her voice to reply. She _felt_ his cocky smirk as he tightened his grip and held her closer, "Answer me Jen. You seem so eager to play with me like that… why not now huh?" His words were moving lower down her jaw and neck and she now felt his breath on her collarbone, his name dropping from her pouty mouth in a strangled whisper. He moved his hands up to her shoulders and let his thumbs massaged the back of her neck, "You turned me away last night Jen. You turned me away over this didn't you?" She nodded slowly and relaxed under his ministrations as her head lagged to the side and exposed her long lean neck. His breath danced over her skin and she felt the condensation of his breath accumulating over her as he breathed into her then ghosted his lips over her neck while continuing to speak, "You knew I'd change your mind… didn't you?" He flicked the tip of his tongue over her jugular and she felt the immediate heat flash down to her core, her legs almost buckling at the contact.

* * *

He hadn't forgotten her weakness- her neck. He grinned feeling her sag slightly against him from all the teasing and pressed a gentle kiss at the base of her neck before whispering in her ear, "Thank you Jen." Amidst all the stunts she'd pulled this entire time, she still had the agency's best interest in mind, and she still wanted to please him, regardless of how nasty he got with her. He whispered against her ear as his hands began to slide down over the front of her shirt and traced over her breasts to her waist, holding her tight against him, "Can I see you tonight?" Her felt her give a slow, deliberate nod and he grinned against her temple. He brushed his lips against the skin there and let her go. He made sure she was capable of standing then pulled away from her and stormed out of her office to the bull pen to make sure McGee was alright.

* * *

**Aserene**- thank you for the review and for explaining what you meant. You're right it is easier to read, but for the sake of the design of the story, it doesn't really work and I don't have much dialogue so I'm not real worried. But I hope you keep reading. I do LOVE your feedback.

**Allisone**- first off, I LOVE your av. Catherine Willows is second ONLY to Jennifer Shepard in my book. Marg and Lauren are both SUPER nice and I've been lucky enough to encounter them both; SO talented and SO sweet. Secondly, I'm glad you like it… and I hope this lived up to what you expected.

**CSI Encyclopedia**- the elevator scene is what MAKES this episode for me… that and the first JIBBS scene in the ep. It just WORKS. I miss Lauren on the show so much. Lauren AND Sasha really. Hope you enjoy this and that it was worth the wait.

**Emeilia-Rose**- Thank you again, for the continued support. It's so nice to have regular readers of the story. :)

**Itzcheeseball**- So glad you like it. Thank you.

**Prettycrazy**- I'm glad you liked the other chapter. Of course she softens up. She's Jen. She's not completely hardened by her job. LOL She just needs time… Enjoy this one…

**read-only13**- Hope this lived up to what you imagined. :) Thanks for inspiring this to a degree. :)


	5. Chapter 5

_**DISCLAIMERS IN CHAPTER ONE**_

_**A/N: **_Well…. Clearly the rest of the ep she's absent so the last chap was the last canon chap… now we enter the AU. :) I got a lot of really great positive feedback on the last chapter so I hope I can keep it up in this chap. :) ENJOY. As always review replies are at the end. :) I may end it here, but if you guys want me to make this a series, I could do that. Let me know. Xox.

_**A/N 2:**_ _**THIS CHAPTER IS GRAPHIC IN NATURE…. AND UM… FOR MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY. **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

She'd had trouble concentrating since their encounter earlier. She would've been lying to herself if she didn't admit that she missed him; missed his presence in her life, her home, her bed. His reaction to her politic playing earlier had been the last thing she expected but it had alerted her to the fact that they may have more than just memories left between them. She'd sat in her office for well over an hour replaying the things he said and did over and over in her head before she felt like the room was overheating and had to escape. MTAC had been the only place she could find solace; cool, dark, quiet… perfect for hiding out. She'd been safe there, alone with her thoughts and the cool air conditioning. Until he came in. Her eyes widened as he stalked slowly up the few stairs and slid into the chair next to her. He began leaning toward her and her hands inadvertently gripped at the arm rests as she began to lean back from his advance. He cocked an eyebrow and began pulling away until she glanced at the techs quickly then met his eyes, a silent communication that now was not the time or place. He gave a subtle nod and smirked as his hand slid onto her knee that was covered by her sensible pants. His fingers gripped it gently and he leaned his mouth close to her ear, "We got him Jen." She nodded and gave him a gentle smile, speaking softly and resting her hand on his, "I figured you would." Her eyes flitted down to their hands and she pulled her hand back concern washing over her that the techs or someone else would see, "Jethro…"

* * *

He knew exactly what she was doing. She was running from this, from the implications that this could cause, and the possibility that her perfect world and career could get a slight tarnish because of it. He'd let her run in Paris… but he wasn't going to let her go again; Not when she was this close. He caught her cheek in his hand and tilted her head up to meet her gaze with his, "Jen…" Her sigh spoke volumes and he knew he'd have to fight for whatever he wanted from her, "Jethro, I don't… I don't want us to do something we're going to…" he pressed his finger to her mouth and chuckled, "Jen, shut up." He slid his hand down her throat and pulled back before standing, "Be ready at 8. Casual." He gave a nod and exited MTAC heading to the bullpen and trying to believe that what had happened in her office was more than just a fluke. If the way her eyes had lighted up when she'd seen him coming towards her was any indication, he was certain that she was going to be giving in to him. As he did his paperwork he'd cast glances up towards MTAC and by 6:00 that evening he was granted with what he wanted to see; her long red ponytail swung as she headed to her office in the sky scraper heels and he couldn't help but notice the added sway to her hips as she glanced over the railing and caught his eyes. He raised an eyebrow and she mirrored the image before disappearing into her office. _Yep. I'm in trouble tonight._

_

* * *

  
_

She checked the clock- _7:59_, then checked her face in the mirror one last time. Her simple makeup accented by a white form fitting sweater, jeans, and casual heels. She glanced at the clock again and smiled as the bell rang just before the clock turned to 8. She pulled the door open and cocked her head at his relaxed appearance. She had forgotten how easy it was for him to pull off jeans, deck shoes, and a hoodie. She smiled and reached for her purse before his hand closed over her wrist, "Leave it. You're fine." She grinned, relaxing her arm in his grip and chuckled as he gave a tug and she stumbled slightly into his arms. Her eyes danced over his face as his free hand glided across her covered back and pulled her closer, while the hand holding her wrist pulled her arm behind her back- effectively pinning it there. Her eyes lit up as he held her close, their lungs sharing the same air for a few slow moments before he brushed his lips over her cheek and pulled her out of the house into the crisp evening air. She watched him shut the door and lock it, with her spare key that she assumed he'd kept from their years as partners. She let him lead her to his truck and guide her in before driving them into the night towards a marina. Her eyes studied the figures they passed as the car stayed silent- both lost in their own thoughts. She glanced at him as they parked and she cocked an eyebrow at him.

* * *

He grinned at the expression on her face and took one of her hands in his giving it a squeeze. He slid from the truck and opened her car door- playing the gentlemanly role that he rarely let anyone see. He almost laughed at Jen's wide eyes at the chivalry he was showing her. "Jethro…." The warning tone in her voice did bring a hint of a smile to his lips and he helped her from the car and led her to a small power boat, "Ya trust me Jen?" He held her eyes and watched for the twitch that never came as she smiled and gave a nod. He nodded and stepped into the boat before helping her in and getting them underway across the smooth lake. His focus stayed on the lake as he neared the private location he'd once taken Shannon to, and was now sharing with Jen. He stopped a little ways out and they coasted to the dock. A soft 'oomph' sounded from Jen at the back of the boat as it knocked into the dock slightly. He cast a protective glance back and made sure she was ok before tying the boat up and helping her up and out and then following suit. He led her down to the currently empty beach with his hand over her eyes and over to the area he'd claimed for them; The sand glistening in the subtle light of a lantern next to a large blanket. He slid behind her and wrapped his free arm around her waist, pulling her tight against him and grinned at her hands gripping that arm for security. He kissed her temple gently and whispered to her softly as he pulled his hand back, "Open your eyes Jen."

* * *

She hadn't expected that. Her eyes darted over the entire space and she smirked before turning over her shoulder and looking at him, "Tony?" His returned smirk and breathed out laugh were the only affirmation that he himself hadn't been the only one to plan it. "You know he's going to tell everyone who you brought here right?" She turned slowly in his arms and rested her hands on his chest smiling as he shook his head, "No." She cocked her eyebrow and narrowed her eyes at his denial of it. "No?" She leaned into him and toyed with the hood pulls of his sweat shirt, "He think this is just your idea of a relaxing Friday night Jethro?" She barely recognized the fact that he was silently backing her towards the blanket, "No… he just doesn't know I was bringing you." She nodded and stared up at him through her lashes before pulling back out of his grasp slightly but grinning as he gripped her waist and stopped her from backing away any farther. Her hands slid down his arms and she dragged her eyes down his body then back to his eyes with a subtle, flirty smile gracing her lips before her upper teeth lightly bit down on her lower lip, teasing him. She pressed her palms up and down his covered arms, watching as his eyes darkened in the dim light of the lantern and moon, and feeling his grip loosen slightly. She moved away from him and walked around the arrangement, her head tilting- knowing Tony was guilty of arranging this she'd expected a bucket with ice and champagne around somewhere. She glanced back at Jethro and smirked as he nodded by the lantern and she caught sight of the bottle of bourbon and two tumblers. She laughed softly and shook her head, Tony really did think of everything- she'd have to give that kid a raise.

* * *

He'd have to give Tony a reprieve from the head slaps for a few days. He had to admit that DiNozzo had done a decent job with the whole arrangement. He watched her move around in the romantic environment and couldn't help but grow half-hard, watching her hip sway with each step and watching her long red hair blow in the slight breeze. He snuck up behind her and moved her hair off her shoulder to the other side, before replacing it with his mouth, pressing gentle kisses up the line of her shoulder to her neck, eliciting a low moan from her throat. He grinned and continued on in his mission, his hands holding her hips still and pulling them back against his, allowing her to feel exactly how much he still missed her. He caught her head with his shoulder as it rolled back and to the side. His mouth exploiting the opportunity to worship each and every inch of skin made available. He kissed and licked his way up her neck and finally made it to her jaw, then cheek, the corner of her mouth. His hands slipped under the white sweater and he felt her shudder and gasp softly. He nudged her nose with his and watched her eyes open and stare at him, while his hands caressed the skin of her abdomen, hips, and lower back beneath the sweater. Her head tilted and moved to make her lips more available to him, but he pulled back and returned his attention to her shoulder, earning a soft groan and whimper of his name as his hands traveled upward and cupped her breast encased in her bra.

* * *

It had never been this way; not with him, not with anyone. No one could've ever made her this weak this early in foreplay. She knew that tonight wasn't going to end in just cuddles and whispered words; tonight would be the night that she'd often thought about in the years they'd been apart- the night that she'd be back in his arms pleading for him to take her back. She dragged her hand down the thighs of his jeans as he massaged her covered chest slowly under the white sweater. Her eyes drifted shut as he elicited soft moans and whimpers from her with his motions. She bit her lip and buried her face in his neck as she listened to the quiet noises of want that he made as he became reacquainted with her body. His name dropped from her lips softly and she hissed as he expertly teased her into a heightened state of arousal. He hadn't even undressed her yet and she felt the moistness in her nether regions and knew that once he did touch her there, she'd fall apart time and time again. She swallowed her arousal as best she could and panted softly as her hand moved a fraction to the right and caressed the growing bulge in his pants that was trapping her hand behind her ass. His head dropped back from her at the caress and the guttural moan of her name that came from his lips told her how much of an effect watching her come apart was having on him. She looked at him over her shoulder and rested her hands on top of his over the sweater. She guided them away from her body, but pressed a gentle kiss to his jugular vein.

* * *

He lifted his head at the loss of contact and watched as she slowly moved from him and stepped out of her heels before settling seductively on the blanket. His eyes followed the long lines of her legs and the soft curves of her body and he felt himself harden even more, knowing she wanted to be there with him. He smirked as she crooked her finger at him playfully with a seductive pout painted on her lips. He stepped out of his shoes and knelt down on the blanket above her, before leaning over her on all fours and letting his legs slide out slowly til his hips rested against hers. His face was millimeters above hers and though he'd seen her this close before in all sorts of lighting, years from now he knew this would be his favorite vision of her; Long red hair sprawled out beneath her head, eyes open and dilated full of want for him, face painted with a light flush, body settled beneath his. He stared into her eyes and felt her hand rest at the side of his neck before it slid to the back of his neck. He got her message and, for the first time since Paris, brushed his lips over hers gently, before pressing his to hers firmly and letting her hands link behind his head. He settled his hands on the blanket next to her head and once oxygen was a necessity pulled back, panting softly and rested his forehead to hers. He lifted himself slightly and pulled her up to sit. He grabbed the bottom of her sweater and pulled it over her head, dropping it on the blanket next to them before tracing his hands down her body to the button and zipper of her jeans. He glanced up at her as she leaned back and silently asked for permission to remove the article. Her gentle smile and caress of his cheek were all he needed before rapidly removing the impeding article. He stared at the woman in front of him, clad only in her white bra and thong and felt himself stop breathing for a moment. It wasn't that he'd forgotten how she looked- more that his memory didn't do her body justice. He kissed her abdomen just below her ribcage and whispered her name against her skin.

* * *

She ran her hands down through his silver hair and guided his head up to hers to press a slow, seductive kiss to his lips to distract him as her hands slid under the sweatshirt. She broke the kiss momentarily to pull the top off his body and returned her lips to his once the shirt had been removed. She dragged her hands down his back and rested them at his lower back before dipping her fingers below the jeans and dragging them over the elastic band of his boxer briefs. She dropped her head back to the blanket as she dragged her fingers around his hips and removed them from the inside of his pants to link into the belt loops. She gave them a tug and held his eyes as she spoke in a soft ragged tone, "Off. Now." She panted softly and watched as he leaned back and moved her hands to his button and zipper. She licked her lips and undid the items teasingly and dropped her hands back to let him finish removing them. She watched as he stood and stepped out of the jeans, her eyes drawn to the only item left on his body and the obvious arousal covered by the fabric. She maneuvered up onto her knees and crooked her fingers in the waistband before tugging them down and off; her eyes holding his the entire time.

* * *

She'd be the death of him. He was sure of it. This was the night he was going to die. He sank his hand into her hair and slid it around her face dragging his thumb over her lips as they curled into a dangerous smile. He watched as her hand slid up his thigh and closed his eyes as he felt the hand wrap tenderly around his erection, a soft curse falling from his mouth as he buckled slightly towards her hand. He could almost feel the grin of success spreading on her lips, but he'd not anticipated the feeling of the tip of her tongue dragging up the underside of his arousal. He tightened his hand in her hair as she began to pleasure him and his breaths drew out in rapid, quivering succession. "Oh Christ, Jen." He swallowed his groan and tried not to buck into her mouth. After several moments he pulled her head back and moved to his knees while lying her back onto the blanket. His hands traced her curves before he guided her to arch her back and removed the bra covering her chest. He began to massage the orbs tenderly but with a slight urgency, aching to get her to the same place he was at. He watched her close her eyes and turn her head to the side as her hands fisted in the blanket and knew his next move would give him what his ears longed to hear- his name from her mouth.

* * *

She whimpered as she felt the tip of his tongue flick then flatten over the pebbled nub of her nipples before he suckled it gently while his hand massaged the other breast. She hissed his name and whimpered softly as he switched sides and drove her closer to her peak. She wretched her eyes open and felt her lower lip quiver as she caught his eyes, "Please…. Please Jethro… I need…" her head fell back when she felt his arousal tease her through against the thin strap of material that was her thong. His voice filtered through the sound of her own blood pounding in her ears, "What do you need Jen?" His voice was soft yet still strong enough that she knew he was in control right now. Her eyes opened and she touched his cheek, "You. I need… I need you." He growled softly and pressed his mouth to hers hard enough that they heard their teeth click lightly against each other upon impact. His hands quickly pushed her thong down and he guided himself to her entrance. He looked down at her and held her eyes- the silent question of protection and birth control being asked. Her subtle nod and smile her go ahead to not use protection. He grabbed her wrists and pinned her arms above her head for a moment before his mouth descended to hers while his member slid into her in one solid fast thrust. Lights flashed behind her eyelids and her moan of approval was swallowed by his as they kissed harder. She rolled her hips to meet his as they connected time and time again; his name rhythmically falling from her lips over and over again.

* * *

It'd never felt so good to be with someone. Even with Shannon he'd had to modify his style, and though he'd never complain about his time with Shannon, Jenny had always been the only one who he didn't need to hold back or slow down for. He grit his jaw as he moved with her fast and hard then slowed to powerful but slow thrusts. The sound of his name on her lips sounded like a prayer to him and he dropped his head to her ear, groaning her name softly before gripping her hips and driving into her with a steady rough pace. His fingers clutched at her skin tight and he knew she'd have marks later, but right now with her writhing in pleasure beneath him, he didn't care about tomorrow; he only cared about the here and now. He nipped at her shoulder and winced as her nails dug into his lower back while she whimpered her requests of how she wanted him to move. The bite of her nails was a jolt of pleasurable pain but he moved faster and harder as she asked knowing she couldn't be far off. The low keel and then cry of his name from her throat and the sensation of her clamping down on his member made him bite his lip to hold on. He swallowed and slowed his movements until she'd come down from the high.

* * *

She panted softly and held his eyes as they began to focus again and she felt the second coil of heat build in her belly, "Again… Make me come with you." Her eyes watched his darken even closer to a Navy color as he began to move with renewed energy and power while she raised her legs and wrapped them around his waist, the position allowing him to slide deeper into her and push her close to the edge faster. Her breath began to come faster in short pants and her mouth went dry as the second wave began to come forward. Their eyes locked and he dropped his forehead to hers as he moved erratically on her. She hissed and whimpered his name as her back arched off the blanket and she finally felt him thrust twice more then still on top of her. She panted softly and stroked his sweaty back as he pulled the spare space of the blanket under them around to cover them before rolling onto his back and holding her halfway on top of him as they laid there in a post coital haze.

* * *

His fingers traced her spine as they settled and cuddled under the stars, skin on skin and her partially covering him under the blanket. His freed hand tucked under his head and he grinned at her as she lifted her head and stared at him. She linked her hands on his chest and rested her chin on them as she stared at him with a Cheshire cat smile, "We owe Tony a thank you." He chuckled and tugged her mouth to his gently before nudging her nose with his, "Nah. We owe it to the Probie."

* * *

**A/N: AWH. AWH. AWH. I know right? I hope you all enjoyed reading it… as much as I did writing it. And who knows… maybe I'll do another. REVIEW…. Xox. **

**

* * *

Emeilia-Rose-** Yep. That was a date for a booty call. *looks at chapter* obviously. LOL

**aserene-** yay. I hope this one you love too. LOL

**CSI Encyclopedia**- aw him glad it was worth the wait to you hon. :) and I hope this one is too. LOL

**Prettycrazy**- yep. You know anyone else who can knock Jen speechless? LOL

**writingfreak145-** God I hope I didn't scar you. LOL

**itzcheeseball-** LOL I wish it all happened on the show. :( but NOOOOOOOOOOO they had to bring in Hollis. *sigh* whatever. LOL enjoy.


End file.
